


piecing things together

by cinnamaldehyde



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamaldehyde/pseuds/cinnamaldehyde
Summary: jinsol, sooyoung, and jinsol’s giant lego cat
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	piecing things together

2:27 AM.

Jinsol bites her lip. She can’t mess up Step 67 of making this giant orange Lego cat when she’s come so far. She thinks she’s lost a piece somewhere and contemplates rewatching her video footage to see if she dropped it outside on the way back from the studio. 

Behind her on the sofa is Sooyoung, aimlessly switching between TV channels (on mute, so that Jinsol can get optimum audio quality for her vlog). She’s snuggled up in a fuzzy blanket, comfortably sprawled on the decently-sized couch. 

There’s a comfortable silence between them. 

Neither of them knows when  this  became a nightly routine. The two of them would be left behind in the living room while the rest of the girls got sleepy and retreated to their rooms after practice. Sometimes Chaewon or Yerim would join them, but left at more reasonable times. 

Jinsoul would be working on something creative on the floor — from intricate Gundam builds, cute Lego animals, or song lyrics —while Sooyoung, spent from relentlessly polishing her dancing at the studio, unceremoniously crashes on the couch. Sometimes, they’d both squeeze together on the couch scrutinising trashy reality shows, or sappy romance dramas. Sooyoung was easily brought to tears during sad scenes, providing Jinsol with ammo to finally get her back for teasing her. 

The lapses of silence would either be filled by deep conversations ( Jinsol pensively looked up at Sooyoung one night, and asked if she thinks they’ll finally get their first win this time. Sooyoung doesn’t want to get their hopes up too high, but says yes anyway. The other girl puts on a tight-lipped smile.), Sooyoung making fun of Jinsol, (“You really look like a nerd with your bangs.” “Well, you look like you’re pushing 30 with your short hair!”) or them talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

“It’s right behind you.” Sooyoung mumbles sleepily , without looking away from the TV screen. “You pushed a few pieces off of the table like, five minutes ago.” Sooyoung had finally halted her mindless channel surfing, satisfied with landing on a re-run of some old cooking show.

Jinsol furrows her brows, exaggeratedly looks at the camera with her mouth opened and turns around to face the couch potato currently occupying the sofa. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

A yawn. A small smug smile. “I don’t know. You look funny when you’re frustrated. Like someone stole your ice cream or something.”

Jinsol huffs, “You’re actually insufferable.” But of course, she doesn’t actually think so. She gets up from the floor to smack Sooyoung on the head, but Sooyoung’s too quick and catches her hand in time. Said Couch Potato now has a huge shit-eating grin replacing the sleepy look on her face before. 

Jinsol tries to free her hand from Sooyoung’s clutches, fails terribly, loses her balance, squeals, and falls right into Sooyoung’s arms. God, how clichè.

A beat. And then they’re just laughing at each other. 

Jinsol’s eyes gleam as they crinkle into half crescents — brighter than the faint fluorescent glow of the living room lights. 

Sooyoung holds her close, and Jinsol attempts to scowl at her. Sooyoung just thinks she looks like an angry puppy.

This isn’t the first time they’ve gotten in this position. 

The first time was during one of their late-night television marathons. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping girls in their respective rooms by barging in at four in the morning (their door hinges were really squeaky), they decided it was easier to just sleep on the couch together despite the obvious space constraints. Cuddling solved them, somewhat.

“Hey, isn’t your camera still filming?” Sooyoung whispers nervously. 

“I’ll just edit it out.” Jinsol replies; as if it was that easy. 

Jinsol rests her head on Sooyoung’s chest, the latter lazily stroking her hair. They stay like that for awhile, huddled close together, watching the chef on TV silently chop up an assortment of colorful vegetables. Same old routine. 

2:57 AM.

“Okay, my camera storage won’t last forever and I have to finish this dumb cat before sunrise.” Jinsol tries to untangle herself off of Sooyoung’s arms. 

Sooyoung whines a bit, lower lip jutting out and pulls her back in. “But I was comfy.” 

“Hey! And you call me the clingiest person you’ve ever known.” Jinsol giggles and successfully frees herself this time. 

“Maybe you rubbed off on me after all these —“ Sooyoung pauses and thinks of what to call whatever they’ve been doing for the past few months. Late night living room hang outs? With occasional cuddling?“...Sofa times.” 

Jinsol hums, reassuming her position on the floor. “Sofa times, huh.” She says with a peculiar tone in her voice. She picks up the lost pieces behind her and continues from

where she left off. “A catchy name.” Sooyoung doesn’t know what that meant.

Not knowing what to say to that, Sooyoung attempts to pay attention to the chef on the screen instead of the adorable girl sitting cross legged on the floor, hellbent on finishing a giant Lego cat. The sight of a focused Jinsol was pretty familiar to her by now: always tunnel-visioned on the task at hand,whether it be one of her niche hobbies or lyric-writing. She’d have that distinctive glint in her eye, evoking pure determination. It would make her look cute while building one of  her models, and make her look admirable when she was carefully composing a song. 

Sooyoung didn’t exactly know what they had between them. 

But she didn’t want anything to change, or their precious, quiet times alone in the living room to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> yvesoul tag needs more fluff so i wrote my own......


End file.
